Minor Human Characters in the Television Series
This list is for characters who only appeared in the television series, listed in chronological order. The injured sailor The injured sailor appeared in the third season episode "All at Sea". After he injured his hand during the regatta Harold brought him to Duck, and Duck to Bertie, who took him to hospital. Tiger Moth's pilot Tiger Moth's pilot is a show-off who has a reputation of flying too low. He later got his comeuppance after he crashed into a haystack. The Fat Controller requested that the pilot be grounded. Although the pilot only had two lines, in the fifth season episode "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday", he appears to be rather pompous, and a bit of a yesman. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married, but Mrs. Kyndley did not have a good luck package for her and so Percy found one, consisting of Thomas, Old Slow Coach, new buffers and a flat truck. Mrs. Kyndley's daughter appeared in the fifth season episode "Happy Ever After". The Railway Board These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in Bertie. They also look very much alike. The Railway Board only appeared in the sixth season episode "Harvey to the Rescue". The tailor After the Fat Controller received a kilt as a present from Lord Callan, he had it measured for him by a tailor. Lord Callan The Scottish-born Lord Callan is the lord of Callan Castle and the surrounding land, including the infamous Castle Loch. Headmaster Hastings Headmaster Hastings is the headmaster of Strawberry Grove School. One day Duncan was pulling an organ for the school when his whistle shot off into a field, and Headmaster Hastings used the organ as a replacement. Headmaster Hastings only appeared in the sixth season episode "Faulty Whistles", which, funnily enough, was written by Ross Hastings. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford The Duke and Duchess of Boxford visited Sodor once with their private engine, Spencer. They later bought a holiday home on Sodor and had Edward take their furniture car, who beat Spencer to the house. The Duke and Duchess have appeared in the seventh season episode Gordon and Spencer, the eighth season episode Edward the Great, the eleventh season episode Dream On, the thirteenth season episode Snow Tracks, and in Hero of the Rails. The painter Percy was asked to show the painter around Sodor so he could paint a picture, but the painter was fussy and complained at sights like the beach and the viaduct. Percy finally lost his temper and shouted at the painter, but the painter got an idea: paint Percy. The painter fits the stereotypical image of a painter: he has a moustache and French accent and dresses in a smock and beret. The painter only appeared in the ninth season episode "Percy and the Oil Painting". Alice Alice appeared in the tenth and twelve seasons. The photographer After a dinosaur skeleton was discovered in the mountains, Thomas took the photographer to the Transfer Yards while Rheneas took the skeleton down the mountain. When Edward was later chosen to star on a North Western Railway poster, the photographer was hired again, this time to take a photo of Edward for the poster. He was later hired to photograph the engines for a billboard to be erected at Knapford. In the American narration, he speaks with an Italian accent. The photographer appeared in the ninth season episode "Rheneas and the Dinosaur", the tenth season episode "James the Second Best" and the twelfth season episode "Thomas and the Billboard". The storyteller This storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspriation for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. The storyteller only appeared in the eleventh season episode "Thomas and the Storyteller". The carpenter In the eleventh season episode "Gordon and the Engineer", a signalbox broke down, slowing traffic on the main line to a standstill. Gordon was asked to collect an engineer from Maron, but he mistakenly collected a carpenter, who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. The engineer After Gordon discovered his mistake, he reversed along Thomas' line to Maron, but was stopped at Killdane by Douglas, who was stranded there. Gordon, however, had the idea of sending Douglas to Cronk to tell Donald to collect the engineer, and then ferry him up the line. The plan worked, and the line returned to normal. The magician This magician was once hired to entertain at a party, and asked Thomas to collect several objects for his grande finale. Thomas rustled everything together in time, and the magician then temporarily gift-wrapped Thomas in them! The magician has a stereotypical Italian accent and wears a tuxedo and top hat. The magician only appeared in the eleventh season episode Smoke and Mirrors. Kuffy the Clown Kuffy the Clown often entertains children at the stations on the Skarloey Railway. His necklace of bells is apparently crucial to his success. Kuffy only appeared in the episode Ding-a-Ling, from Engines and Escapades. Mr. Giggles Mr. Giggles is the famous clown who entertained children during Knapford Station's birthday celebration. Mr. Giggles appeared in the twelfth season episode "Thomas and the Billboard". Mr. Bubbles |75px]] Mr. Bubbles is a clown famous for blowing very big bubbles. His hat looks just like a funnel Thomas once had to wear. He appeared in the thirteenth season episode Slippy Sodor. He was voiced by narrator Micheal Brandon in the US. The Mainland Controller The Mainland Controller is in charge of the Mainland Railway. He was mentioned by Percy, in Play Time, when he told Thomas how fun Charlie is. Bridget Hatt's friends Bridget Hatt's friends are first seen going to Bridget Hatt's birthday party. Their favorite color is pink. They appeared in the thirteenth season episode Tickled Pink. They are all voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK. Farmer Trotter Farmer Trotter will appear in the season 13 episode Buzzy Bees. Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters